Dexter and Kaikaina Grif, A Siblings Care
by Trane7
Summary: A Oneshot between Grif and Kaikaina as Grif reminisces about his past before conscription.


_I remembered, when I used to care. I remembered looking back at the world and remembering my place as a person. When the sky parted and rain fell, I found solace in its cold touch. But then when the rain stopped, when the clouds no longer held their dark colour, I was returned to the light of my very existence. _

A year of growing up and Grif still had little to say about everything. His hands curled up next to him and he passed his eyes over a small, crumpled piece of paper in between his fingertips. The insignia of the UNSC stamped on its top right corner, its blank ink filled with his blood, his life's blood.

"I can't believe this!" Tossing the paper through the air, he found satisfaction in seeing it land on a puddle of water, the papers turning soggy and wet. "Good riddance" He muttered. He had no time to go fight a war he had no part in, if death would enclose him in its embrace then so be it. He cared little, so long as he was able to enjoy his moment of laziness before the aliens come, he would be humbled.

"Hey Big-Bro, you ok?" The sound of a door creak and a rather annoying voice speared through the silence. Grumbled to himself, Grif shot a glare at the perpetrator, his younger sister Kaikaina who was standing at the door of their mobile home. "You know moms real prissy about you running away after that letter was sent" She had a haughty expression on her face, not unlike Grifs own when he found her a susceptible prey to tease. But Grif wasn't in the mood for it, though, when one thought about it, nobody is in the particular mood to get stripped down by their younger sibling.

"Weren't you the one that always says to not embarrass the family? How did you think it looked when a fatass suddenly ran out of our front door half-naked and crying looked like?" Grif frown, his hands already crossing his chest defensively.

"I wasn't crying and I'm not fat" Grif complained. Kaikaina giggled and Grif finally caved. For as much as a slut his Sister was, he couldn't deny that she had a way with her brother when it came to his emotions.

"What am I gonna do Kai? I'm gonna fucking die!" Grif wailed, his eyes being cupped by his hands as he thumbed the back of his head against the mobile homes metal exterior. His sister sat there, looking at him quietly before finally making her way to his side. Sitting down on the crate that her brother had used as a chair she carefully wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "Kaikaina I'm not some kind of druggie you can seduce. I'm your brother!"

Grif's little retort was met with a punch in the gut and he coughed as the wind left his lungs from the heavy hit. "Can you shut up for a moment?" Kaikaina muttered before resting her other hand on Grifs belly. She giggled slightly, admiring exactly how fat her brother had become over the years and Grif seemed uncomfortable with all this. "Remember when I was a kid and I asked you why mom always gave us tummy rubs when we were sad?" She asked.

Grif skewered his face in confusion but nonetheless answered, "Yea, I said 'Who wouldn't love a good tummy rub' what's your point?" A silence permitted the moment between the two siblings before Kaikaina finally answered.

"You were right, I still really love tummy rubs, and I want one right now!" Grif was horrified to see his Sister suddenly pull her shirt over her head and jump on him. For the next few minutes all that would be heard was Grif screaming at his younger sister.

But for the life him Grif loved that one moment with his Sister. And as he sat there, on the perch of the New Republics barracks, he couldn't help but reminisce about that time. His sister was a slut, for sure, but Grif knew his Sisters own brand of stupidity and sluttiness and in that moment, she was neither.

She was just a sister, trying to make her brother feel better. And in the end she did, for he was now a member of Red Team, no, he was a Captain of the New Republic. He would still be a lazy fatass but he wouldn't be where he was without her.

Dexter Grif was a man of many flaws and indeed that was a recurring fact of those in blood gulch. Even his sister was not free from this, in Grifs mind she was the unruliest of all. But for the life of him, he could not wish a moment where she was not in his life.

Because Dexter Grif enjoyed the solace of a rain, where its cold touch would give him headaches and a cold, whereby ruining his weekend for months at a time. He wouldn't be able to enjoy the company of his sister, who may be a slut, but is no less his sister that he loved very dearly.


End file.
